To The End
by TintinScottie8674
Summary: When Tintin faces a dreadful punishment for a crime he didn't commit can the captain make it in time? Set in 1950's Warning Caracther death


To The End

**10/3/2012**

Warning major Character death

Tintin's eyes emptied vacant tears as he felt the steel cold imprisonment of the handcuffs as they were fastened tightly around his already scarred wrists.

The tears came again as the policeman who fastened his cuffs tugged and led him through the dark damp corridor. He had never seen this side of crime as he'd always been the one asking the questions on the other side of the bars. This though felt completely different. He felt like he was being chained up like an animal and just like an animal he could escape if he wanted to but if he had learnt that cooperation was key, whatever situation and despite not wanting this chosen fate he decided it was for the better if he just followed the policeman. As they reached the end of the corridor the policeman stopped seeing the metal door that spelt nothing but doom behind it.

"Don't I have time to make a phone call?" Tintin asked quietly.

"I'm sorry mate" the policeman replied seeing the fear rippling through Tintin's eyes

His body began to shake unconsciously whilst his breathing began to grow heavier realising the horror that was about to unravel behind the door. As the policeman opened the heavy metal door he just wanted to shout out I'm innocent, I'm innocent! But it would ultimately prove useless. The Captain has exhausted every method humanly possible to get him out of this mess which could have been avoided easily but as usual Tintin was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Without fail the dreaded moment finally came and as the door opened, after what seemed like an eternity, he gained sight upon the shadows that were the gallows.

As he stepped forward the tears kept coming. They paused when Tintin was lead in front of the noose but Tintin finally gained the courage to look up. Avoiding looking at the noose his eyesight stretched to witness the beautiful December blue sky covering the simplistic windows that adorned the ceiling of room and would the last sight his eyes would ever gaze upon.

Heavy footsteps paced the wooden floor echoing into the depths of the room and he paused in front of Tintin, placing the noose around his neck and tightened it slightly. Tintin hoped that this would be over quickly but then again he shouldn't have been in this position in the first place as he knew, in his heart and in this mind, that he was completely innocent. He was guilty of nothing but helping people who needed in the most.

"It's time" the man in front on him said the man said expressionlessly and with that he placed the brown sack over Tintin's head and stepped away feeling the young man's heavy breathing upon his face.

"I'm sorry lad, so sorry" he said pulling away from the nineteen year old, who's life he was about to end prematurely. Looking at the lad one final time, his hand drifted to the handle to open the trap door beneath Tintin.

Grasping the handle firmly he silently shook his head thinking morally about what was about to happen to this young man who possibly had so much life to give. Looking up he saw a nod from the man standing at the other side of the room, now it was the end.

The Bell tolled five

He pulled the handle

As he dropped he felt the thick rope grind into his throat immediately severing his air supply but unlike the majority of execution's his neck didn't break meaning that this would be a long vigil. He fought the pain for as long as he possibly could but began to welcome it as it pushed him further and further into the darkness that was known as death. Feeling his heart pound for the final time he closed his eyes and it was over as his body hung loosely from the neck down.

The policeman couldn't hide his emotion as doctor walked briskly over to the body followed by two men with a stretcher. Reaching out the Tintin's neck he felt for proof of death, not life.

Finding the absence of a pulse in his neck the doctor called over the other doctors to help him remove the lifeless body of the young journalist.

T/T

Footsteps pounded across the building by naval stance and police alike as the Captain and the Thompson twins rushed towards the room of the dead to stop the execution that had unfortunately had already been carried out.

The Captain burst into the execution room gaining instant stares form the people within. Seeing the noose empty he presumed that he was early and they were preparing for the execution but then suddenly looking back down the corridor he realised that Tintin wasn't in his assigned cell. Throwing glances around the room he finally stopped when he saw the silhouette of a body draped under a white sheet in the nearest corner. Pulling his hands to his already upset face he walked reverently over the table in the corner of the room were his angry eye meet the grey eyes of the doctor standing over the body.

"I'm sorry Captain"

The Captains eye's flared again as he glared angrily at him turning his despair into anger.

"He was innocent! An Innocent soul! The police just arrested the murderer minuets ago! He gave a full confession and told us we had the wrong man! He's the one who should have been executed not Tintin!" The Captain shouted as the comments echoed effortlessly off the walls.

Ignoring the whispers wandering around the room he placed his hand put to the body slowly as the other men left the room to give him some privacy. His hand finally reached to the top of the white sheet and he breathed deeply not knowing the state of Tintin.

Pulling back the sheet centimetre by centimetre tears erupted in his face as he gazed upon the lifeless face of his best friend who felt like a son to him in everyway possible but now there was nothing. Although his eyes were shut he knew that Tintin's bright and beautiful hazel eyes where now permanently hidden from the world and the colour of his hair was to unique to miss. Vibrant and full of life was the perfect description of his personality. Someone who would save people without thinking off his own wellbeing, now that was a true man.

"I'm so sorry my friend" he cried letting every single tear overcome his tightened face but then bent down pressing his soft lips against Tintin's head as a final act of compassion. He pulled away and proceeded to grasp Tintin's lifeless, yet warm hand.

"goodbye my friend" he whispered softly wishing Tintin could hear him

Fin


End file.
